


I Miss Them

by AngelBlitzeroni



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlitzeroni/pseuds/AngelBlitzeroni
Summary: A fanfiction about Zarya and her bottled up feelings. Takes place after the finale.
Kudos: 12





	I Miss Them

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Kaos is a BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER

Zarya buried her head in her knees, her back resting against the wall. Tears were streaming down her face as she tightly clutched the emerald green necklace that belonged to her mother. Not the queen, who ended up being her real birth mother, but her adoptive mother, Zee Moonwolf.

Growing up, Zarya always believed that the Moonwolf's were her real parents. It wasn't until she found out that she was Arkayna's twin that they weren't her real parents. She felt so awful. Her heart ached and her stomach was in knots. Her family, the family that she was raised by, was nothing but a lie. A cover up. All to protect the realm.

It was hard adjusting to having the queen be her mother. Sure, Zarya looked happy, but deep down, she knew that the queen could never replace the mother she had as a child. Not to mention her father, Zane Moonwolf.

Zarya didn't actually learn her moves from the undercity, except for stealing and picking locks and pockets. She learned to fight from her father, a strong man who fought for what he, and Zarya alike, believed in.

All of those thoughts, all of those cherished memories, were nothing but reminders of the traumatic events that had happened to her. From the raiding of her hometown, to the murder of her parents, it was all just one horrible nightmare to her. She wished it was a nightmare.

Zarya looked up and wiped her eyes. She knew she had to be strong. But she couldn't. It was just too hard. It was two in the morning, and she was sobbing quietly to herself. Holding back her loud sobs were making her chest hurt. She wished someone would perhaps check on her, possibly give her a shoulder to cry on. But she didn't want them to see how vulnerable she was at the moment. She thought about waking up Choko, but he was sleeping with Piper in her room. Zarya's lips trembled as she gritted her teeth and buried her face back in her knees.

The sudden sound of her door creaking slightly open startled Zarya, as she quietly and quickly scurried to her bed, pulling the covers over her and pretending to be asleep. A soft, mature voice spoke to her. "Zarya?" The queen said, silently stepping into her room. Zarya opened one eye to look at her. "What is it?" She asked, sitting up. The queen walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, as she said the words that Zarya so desperately needed.

"Let it out, honey. It's okay."

That did it. Zarya layed her head on her mother's shoulder and began to wail loudly, not worrying if she would wake the others. It felt so good to finally let everything out- her pain, her sorrow, and her broken heart. Through all of her tears, sniffs, and wails, she managed to speak out.

"I-I m-miss them s-so m-much..." She said shakily, her breath hitching with each word. The queen wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I'm absolutely grateful that they found you when they did, I wish I could have given them my gratitude. They were your family, and I cannot began to express how guilty I feel that I couldn't have done something to prevent that raid." The queen spoke softly, a hint of sadness and guilt coating her words. This made Zarya lose it.

"No. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened." She said through gritted teeth. "There was nothing you could've done. There were so many of them, and they could have easily outnumbered the royal guard." She was balling her fists up at this point. "You are doing everything in your power to make up for my loss, when you don't even have to." She paused, breathing in sharply. "And I love you. So much for that." Zarya waited for a reply, but instead got soft sobs instead. She looked up and saw tears rolling down the queen's face.

"Zarya. You are my daughter. I love you. And I always will. We may not have known each other for our entire lives, but I...I just love you so much. You and Arkayna both. You are my children, my missing pieces. Without you girls, my life would be meaningless. No purpose whatsoever. I love you, Zarya."

And with that, Zarya and her mother, the mother she loves, filled the hangout with their sobs. They squeezed each other so tightly, they thought that they were going to burst. But they didn't. Instead, they were embracing each other with their loving hugs. They were surprised that they didn't wake up the others. But it didn't matter to them whether they did or not. What did matter, however, was them. In that moment, they were a family. And that's all Zarya ever needed.


End file.
